For Once
by chinchikurin
Summary: Just added Ch. 2 - Don't Say Goodbye. - Elena stole Letty's tank which she stole first from the army. Letty chased her, beat her up, then Dom came and prevented Letty from killing Elena, broke the news of their marriage in the process. Letty left, broken heartedly. That was my other one shot... This is what happen afterwards. Two Shot. Letty/Jah
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a continuation from my other one-shot story 'The Bastard and The Bitch', which was deleted by the FFN admin for my bad choice of title..hahaha. For those who haven't read it, I'll just spoiled it for you, since I won't be uploading it again. **

**Elena stole Letty's tank which she stole first from the army. Letty chased her, beat her up, then Dom came and prevent Letty from killing Elena, breaking the news of their marriage in the process. Letty left, broken heartedly. There.. you have it.**

**Joe Taslim is an actor and martial art athlete from my country, Indonesia..(yay!) When I read the news that he's gonna play a role in Fast Six, I felt proud of his achievement. I didn't know much about the role he got, or the last name of the role, so I'll just use his real name.. all I heard was he was playing the antagonist 'Jah' and kicking Vin's and Paul's ass. Well, this is my fic, so I made him to be a good-antagonist-guy and fit him in my plot.**

**I beg the grammar Nazis to spare me for any grammar error, I'm not from an English speaking country and I haven't gotten myself a beta**.

**Almost forgot : the characters are not mine, don't sue me.. **

* * *

"Head's up Let!" a tall Asian guy threw a can of beer at Letty's direction, breaking her from her thought. She caught it immediately.

"S'up Jah?" she asked as she opened the can, Jah Taslim stood casually beside her.

"I liked you better without the mustache" She teased him. He simply smiled.

He was her new friend, her only friend in Berlin, he rescued her when she got beaten up in an alley by gang members of her race rival. She won the race fair and square, but obviously, the ego of the head of the gang she beat couldn't take being beaten by a girl. Make no mistake, Letty is a tough girl, she could handle one on one fight, her right hook can send a guy crying for his mama, but against four guys? Well, she's no Jackie Chan.

That's when Jah Taslim came, he got a lithe body, no one would assume the Indonesian guy could fight, or even master any martial art, he looks like any average guy, but Judo, Taekwondo, and Pencak Silat; a traditional Indonesian martial art were his game. He beat all four guys in under ten minutes, and ended up taking care of Letty's wound. He taught her basic martial art once she healed.

Half a year pass, and they're now best friend and roommates.

"I got a job for you Let, I know you're good behind the wheels."

Letty looked at him, interested.

"This guy I worked for... is in need of a driver to deliver stuff across Europe" Jah sipped his beer.

"Like there aren't any other drivers around?" Letty scoffed.

"He needs someone he can trust, not just any driver" Jah glanced at Letty "and I trust you"

Letty turned around and leaned against the railing of their balcony.

"What do I deliver?"

"You'd be killed if you knew" he smiled devilishly.

"Then.. No, I'm not doing it.." she shook her head.

"Come on Let, I know you need the money. It's not like you got clean hands"

Letty's eyes diverted from Jah's gaze. What was the saying? It took a killer to know one?

"He paid a nice sum of money; one job should be enough to fix that junk you got in the garage"

Letty was silent for a minute, considering his offer.

"When's the delivery?" she finally said. Jah smiled.

.

That was a year ago.

* * *

Letty entered the darkened room, the only light came from the small television airing a late night show. Its light illuminating Jah's figure sprawled on the couch. Letty walked to him, he looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Letty's lips on his lips startled Jah to wake. Letty's hand started to roam his chest. Jah's eyes snapped open, wide awake.

"Let?!" he pushed her away, and hastily stood. Letty approached him again, hands reaching for his belt.

"Letty, stop! Are you drunk?"

"For once Jah, could you just shut up" she gazed at him lustfully behind heavy eyelids, her hands found his belt buckle.

"No! What the fuck Let?! We're friends, and you're drunk!" Jah grabbed her hands to stop her, instead Letty leaned closer, pressing her body to his, trying to grind him.

"Enough!" he pushed her to the couch. Letty sat there, stunned at the rejection. Slowly, she draw her knees up and hide her face, she started to sob.

It's Jah's turned to stunned. "Let, how much did you drink?"

"Apparently not enough!" she snapped but still hiding her tear stained face from her best friend.

Jah sighed and squatted in front of her.

"What happened? The last thing I heard from the team, you're chasing the lady thief who stole your tank"

"She was.. his wife" she sobbed even more.

"His?" Jah scrunched his eyebrows, he remembered the life story Letty once told him. She got a boyfriend back in the US, he dumped her cowardly enough without saying goodbye.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend!" she finally revealed her face "Dominic-fucking-Toretto" she whispered full of hate.

"You met him? He's here?"

"I beat up his wife, and he came.. Defending her" Letty's voice barely above whisper, "his.. Face.. His eyes! He pitied me, Jah!" she said between sobs, her tears flowed freely.

Jah was speechless. In a year and a half he known Letty, she was a tough girl, she fought, she argued, she dared, she kicked ass but he also knew, she kept her feelings behind her tough image. He never knew until now how fragile she is deep down. Now her shell is broken in front of him, her walls crumbling down with every tear she shed.

What do you say to a girl whose whole life revolved around one guy?, who she love unconditionally for years, who dumped her in the middle of the night like she's some cheap whore, then out of nowhere, crashed your now eventually peaceful life with a wife by his side. It's like you split open an old wound, pour salt on it, burn it then pour vinegar on it, to burn it again. Is there any word of motivation strong enough to erase the pain? This kind of pain? If there is any, Jah didn't know it.

So, silently he placed himself beside her, and drew her close to hug her, letting her pour all her pain she held inside on his chest. Letty clutched her hands to Jah's shirt and cried.

For once she didn't care. The hell with her tough chick image, the hell with how awkward it would be in the morning, the hell with her snotty nose and breathless sobs.

For once, she just needs to cry.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Say Goodbye

**There's a pop-up on my screen yesterday, saying someone just followed this Fic, and it made me remember, that I've made another chapter of this, but haven't publish it. So last night I spend some time searching for it, I found it, add a little here and there. Violaaa..!**

**I haven't watch Fast Six (I was busy! really..!) I don't how the relationship between Jah and Letty. But this is my fic, so the hell with canon!, read the first chapter to know about their relationship in my universe.**

**Like always, mistakes are mine.. just enjoy!**

* * *

"So.. you're leaving?"

Letty's hand froze on the handle of their apartment. She sighed and turned around. She didn't expect him to wake up, she thought he was wasted.

"Yes, Jah. Look, man.. I didn't mean.."

"Naah, it's okay Let.. Have a drink with me?" he gestured to the couch, Letty dropped her duffle bag and sat on the couch. Jah grabs 2 shot glasses and a bottle of scotch from a cabinet.

"No beer?" she teased.

"Nope.. this is a time for scotch"

"What's the difference?"

"Beer is for getting drunk and acting stupid"

"And scotch?" she took her glass from him.

"For celebration"

"You're celebrating my leave? Gee, thanks, I thought I meant something to you"

"Celebrating the memories, Let.. our memories" he poured some into his glass.

"Wow, never thought of you as a sentimental guy" she said as he poured some into her glass.

"In our line of work, being sentimental is an expensive thing"

"To our sentimental memories then" she raised her glass.

"To a journey that come to an end and may it continues in the future" they toasted and sipped the liquid.

"It was a nice journey, Jah. Thank you for teaching me everything.. the self defense, the guns.. You're a great teacher"

"Thank you for teaching me about cars and engine"

"Haha! I remember the first time you saw me stripping an engine, your jaw just drop man! it was hilarious!"

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be a grease monkey, yeah sure you can race, but striping an engine? I can't even picture you holding a wrench when I first met you"

"Hey, when you first met me, it was a down point, alright?!.. So it didn't count!"

"Hell! of course it count, I was a hero! I kicked ass!"

"Yeah-yeah, aren't you tired of boasting yourself about it?, I know I'm tired of hearing it"

"Shut up! Drink!"

"But really.. Thank you for saving my life, Jah"

"You're lucky, I didn't regret it" he smiled.

"Hah! You keep telling yourself that, man.."

He sipped some more and twirled the liquor in his glass. "You are a good person, Let"

"You're not so bad yourself, minus the mustache. Seriously, man. I hate it..." She grinned "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that deep down, you're a big softie" she winked at him. He laughed.

"I hope you find what you're looking for in US"

"Yeah, me too. I'm excited, but scared at the same time, you know the feel?"

"Hm.. Yeah, sort of like when you fight with some guy for the first time, you didn't know what to expect; is he good? Or I could take him down with one kick? But you do your best to survive and get the job done while you're at it"

Letty laughed, "Why d'you always relate everything with a fighting scene?"

"Hey, I can't help it, it's what I do for a living" he shrugged his shoulder.

"You know what?" Letty said.

"What?"

"You should come with me"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"No, Let. It's your life, your family. My life is here, my family is here"

"Shaw?.. He's a cruel bastard"

"Nah, I can handle him.."

Letty smiled knowingly at him, "Alright then.. I have to go now" she put her glass down on the coffee table and lazily got up from the couch. Jah escorted her to the door.

She picked up her duffle bag and turned around. She saw Jah, her savior, her best friend, partner in crime, the shoulder she cried on. She exhaled a heavy breath and tried to smile, but it just made her eyes watered. Jah grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him, he squeezed her in his arms. She dropped the bag and hugged him.

"Don't say goodbye" he whispered.

"I won't" she said and buried her face deeper in his shoulder.

"I love you, Let"

"I know" She could feel her tears being absorbed by his cotton shirt. He kissed the side of her head and let go of her, "Go now, and don't come back"

She nodded, "Come and find me when you're done"

"I will" he promised her. It was the last promise he ever made to her. For once, it was the one he couldn't keep 'til his dying breath.

.

* * *

**The dynamic between the characters was so easy to write, it flowed naturally. I love writing this.**


End file.
